Some communication systems can be implemented with a power distribution network to provide communication between two devices over communication mediums provided by the power distribution network. For example, automated meter-reading systems can provide communication between an endpoint device and a device located at a power distribution substation or other location remote to the endpoint device. The endpoint device can include a meter-reading unit associated with a transceiver. The device can communicate with the endpoint device over power lines and other components of the power distribution network to receive meter readings and other data and to transmit requests for readings, control data, or other information. For example, the device located at the power distribution substation can include one or more power line coupler units that can transmit data signals onto the power distribution network.
Communications over a power distribution network can experience problems. Examples of problems include crosstalk between signals from two or more power line coupler units and noise present on the power distribution network. Increasing an amount of amplification by the power line coupler units to the signals may assist in overcoming the noise present on the power distribution network. However, increasing the amount of amplification may increase the crosstalk between signals from two or more power line coupler units.
Power line coupler units can be configured at installation to transmit data signals at a specified amplification amount or other characteristic to minimize crosstalk and effects from noise from the power distribution network. Environmental conditions, component deterioration, changing component characteristics, or other factors may, over time, cause or allow the crosstalk and effects from noise to affect detrimentally the data signals. A technician may reconfigure the power line coupler units after detecting a deterioration in data signal quality.
This type of reconfiguration, however, may fail to account dynamically for changes in the power distribution network. For example, the reconfiguration may be based on signal deterioration, as it is received at an endpoint device or otherwise instead of current network conditions and data signals propagating on the network. Furthermore, this type of reconfiguration may cause communication delays based on the amount of time between problem detection and reconfiguration.
Accordingly, systems and methods are desirable that can allow configuration of a communication system for operation in a power distribution network based on data about the network or data signals propagating on the network. Systems and methods may be desirable that allow configuration in near real-time operation.